neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Ichigo Kurosaki
Yuki Matsuoka (child) English Johnny Yong Bosch Mona Marshall (child) Filipino Marky Cielo† | relatives = Isshin Kurosaki (father) Masaki Kurosaki (mother, deceased) Yuzu Kurosaki (sister) Karin Kurosaki (sister) Juha Bach (biological father) | species = Human, Visored, Fullbringer, Substitute Soul Reaper | aux1 name = Zanpakutō | aux1 = Zangetsu }} is a fictional character in the anime and manga franchise Bleach by Tite Kubo. The main character of the series, Ichigo receives Soul Reaper powers as a result of a run-in with Rukia Kuchiki, the Soul Reaper assigned to patrol his city, Karakura Town. These powers come at the cost of Rukia's own, and as a result, Ichigo concedes to work as Rukia's stand-in, fighting to protect people from evil spirits called hollows and sending good spirits, wholes, to Soul Society. In addition to the main series, Ichigo appears in many other pieces of Bleach media, including the four featured films in the series, the two original video animations, and several video games. Ichigo's character was created to replace Rukia as the lead character from the series as Kubo noted that Rukia was unsuitable to be the protagonist. Merchandise based on Ichigo's likeness has also been released, including toys, clothing, and action figures. Ichigo's character has been well received among both fans and reviewers, and people all over the world. Ichigo is also featured in Weekly Shōnen Jump character popularity polls, consistently ranking as one of the most popular characters in Bleach, while the 2007 Japanese Newtype magazine polls ranked him as one of the top 100 most-loved anime characters. Reviewers of the series have also remarked favorably on his personality, though some consider him to be a stereotypical anti-hero. Appearances In the Bleach manga and anime series Ichigo is an orange-haired 15-year-old teenager able to see spirits. He meets Soul Reaper Rukia Kuchiki in the midst of a hollow attack. After Rukia is heavily injured by the hollow, she is forced to transfer her Soul Reaper powers to Ichigo so that he can kill the hollow and save their lives and his family. Though he defeats the hollow, Ichigo absorbs almost all of Rukia's spiritual power, and he is forced to perform her Soul Reaper duties until she recovers her powers. When Ichigo was nine, he mistook hollow Grand Fisher for someone in danger, and his mother, Masaki Kurosaki, was killed by the hollow while protecting Ichigo.Bleach manga; volume 3 tankōbon, page 119 (chapter 22, page 11) Masaki's death continues to influence Ichigo by causing him to feel guilt for his inability to protect those close to him and therefore, he thanks Rukia for giving him the powers to protect them. When his actions attract the attention of Soul Society, Rukia is taken back to the spirit world to be executed, and Ichigo leads an effort to save her. To prepare him, Kisuke Urahara trains him to become a Soul Reaper with his own powers allowing him to release his zanpakutō s true form named .Bleach manga; volume 8 tankōbon, page 109 (chapter 66, page 19) Zangetsu's spirit takes the form of a middle-aged man, voiced by Takayuki Sugo in the Japanese anime and by Richard Epcar in the English dub. While in bankai mode, Zangetsu appears as a young man with same appearances as the middle-aged man but with slightly shorter hair. Zangetsu's special ability is the , a wave of spirit particles released from his blade. However, Ichigo partially becomes a hollow in the same training. This leaves him with an insane inner hollow spirit that tries to take control of his body to fight. Upon Ichigo's arrival in Soul Society, he repeatedly clashes with high-ranking Soul Reapers as he approaches Rukia's location. In order to defeat them, Ichigo learns his bankai form, named , which changes his uniform and sword in order to move at incredibly high speeds. With the assistance of Ichigo's newfound allies, Rukia is saved, although they realize they were being used by Soul Reaper Sōsuke Aizen who wished to restore an item placed within her. In the aftermath, Ichigo is made a "Substitute Soul Reaper" and is allowed to return home with his friends. Aizen creates an army of arrancar that attacks Ichigo and his friends in the human world. In order to fight the arrancar Ichigo is taught to control his hollow by the Visored, Soul Reapers with hollow powers, allowing him to call upon his hollow powers at will and without sacrificing control by donning a hollow mask through a limited time. }} }} Although they fend off the arrancar with the bolstered defenses, they are unable to prevent the abduction of Ichigo's friend, Orihime Inoue. When Soul Society refuses to save her, Ichigo and his friends go to Hueco Mundo to rescue her on their own. }} Ichigo manages to keep her safe after several fights against the arrancars. He later goes to Karakura Town to protect it from Aizen, weakening him at the expense of his Soul Reaper powers. As Ichigo's powers fade away, Urahara seals Aizen within a kidō barrier. Seventeen months later, Ichigo becomes a senior in high school. He meets Kūgo Ginjō from the group Xcution who presents Ichigo with a chance to regain his Soul Reaper powers in return of helping Ginjō and his group be free of their own "Fullbringer" powers. With their help, Ichigo unlocks his own Fullbring powers through his Substitute Soul Reaper Badge. However, when Ichigo is attacked by Shūkurō Tsukishima, one of Ginjō's allies who changed his memories to trick Ichigo, his Fullbring powers are stolen. The Soul Society's forces then restore his Soul Reaper powers as an act to repay Ichigo's deeds to the Soul Society. Ichigo then engages Ginjō in combat, killing him in the aftermath. Following these events, Ichigo assists a Soul Reaper named Ryūnosuke Yuki in a fight with some Hollows. Ichigo is later attacked by an Arrancar with Quincy abilities. Ichigo is informed of Sasakibe's death at the hands of The Vandenreich, and also of their invasion of Hueco Mundo. Ichigo returns to Hueco Mundo with his friends to liberate it from The Vandenreich. After while fighting the Quincy Kirge Opie, Ichigo discovers that Soul Society is under attack, and defeats his opponent. Ichigo heads to Soul Society and arrives just after Yamamoto's death.While, in Soul Society, Ichigo encounters the leader of the Vandereich Juha Bach who implies that Ichigo has Quincy blood in him. Juha Bach also suggested that Ichigo is his son. In other media Ichigo appears in the featured films of series; protecting a Soul Reaper named Senna in Memories of Nobody, aiding in the search for Tōshirō Hitsugaya in The DiamondDust Rebellion. , and investigating a mysterious incident, involving Rukia Kuchiki being erased from everyone's memory in Fade to Black. ,and going into Hell in order to rescue Yuzu in Hell Verse. He also appears in both of the original video animations; fighting against a hollow called the Grand Fisher in the first one and combating the rogue Soul Reaper Baishin in the second one. In the ''Bleach'' video games, Ichigo is a playable character in every game, including the ''Heat the Soul'' and ''Blade Battlers'' series. In some games, his hollow form and bankai state are available as separate characters. In Rock Musical Bleach, a musical based on the Bleach series, he is played by Tatsuya Isaka. His character is featured in two volumes from the Bleach Beat Collection CD soundtrack series which features themes composed by his Japanese voice actor, Masakazu Morita. These include the first of them in which he is the only character and the fourth season's fourth volume along with Rukia. Creation and conception When creating the manga series, Kubo commented that Rukia Kuchiki, the first character he created, did not seem like a lead character, so he created Ichigo to be the series protagonist. When designing Ichigo's appearance, Kubo had thought of several types attributes of the character that were never added to the story. Initial design sketches show Ichigo wearing glasses, and having dark hair and kind eyes. When designing Rukia, however, Kubo modified Ichigo's appearance to contrast with hers, giving Ichigo orange hair, a trademark scowl, and removing the glasses. During the series' first chapter, Ichigo's wristwatch was based on one Kubo himself wore at that time. In latter chapters, his wristwatch was based on Naoto Fukasawa's W11K cellphone. Along with Orihime Inoue, Ichigo has the hardest face to draw for Kubo.Weekly Shōnen Jump interview, year 2004, issue 42 When making illustrations featuring Ichigo, he found one weird as it featured him with a cheerful smile. Kubo considered Ichigo's greatest strength to be that he is considerate and thoughtful as he always thinks about other people's needs. However, he also saw that as his greatest weakness, since worrying about his friends tends to put him in danger. Kubo was asked in an interview if he had any plans to focus in the love triangle between him, Rukia and Orihime, but Kubo chose neither to confirm nor deny it as he did not want to focus in romance. Kubo thinks Ichigo is very popular among fans since he "looks cool". He also mentioned that as fans read more about him they discover that underneath he is warm and kind hearted, which attracts them. Following over fifty volumes of the manga released, Kubo believes that Ichigo was the character that was developed the most. He emphasized how every action Ichigo changes the course in the story as well as how he feels attached to the character. When the Arrancar arc ended, Kubo tried rebooting the series which resulted in Ichigo losing his Soul Reaper powers; In the same way Ichigo became a Soul Reaper during the series' first chapter, he starts searching for methods to recover his original powers. Ichigo is voiced by Masakazu Morita in the Japanese anime, while as a child he is voiced by Yuki Matsuoka. Johnny Yong Bosch voices him in the English dub as a teenager, and Mona Marshall as a kid. While enjoying Ichigo as one his best roles, Morita notes that voicing him can be difficulty as a result of the character's thoughts before his actions. Bosch has liked Ichigo's character due to how he wants to protect people. However, he experienced difficulty voicing him in the episodes in which Ichigo shouts for a long time. Reception , who voices the character in the English dub, has received praise.]] Amongst the Bleach reader base, Ichigo has been highly popular, having always ranked within the top 5 in the Weekly Shōnen Jump popularity polls for the series. He has usually taken first place, though in early 2008 he dropped to 3rd place.Bleach manga; chapter 209, pages 2 and 3.Bleach manga Character Poll; chapter 307, pages 1 and 2. His zanpakutō, Zangetsu, also ranked 3rd in the zanpakutō popularity polls. His character also appeared in the 2007 Japanese Newtype magazine polls ranked him as one of the best anime male characters. In the Society for the Promotion of Japanese Animation Awards from 2008, Ichigo ranked as the third best male character. The Japanese music distributor Recochoku has made two annual survey of which anime characters that people would like to marry. Ichigo ranked tenth in the category "The Character I Want to Be My Groom" from the 2008 survey and eight in the 2009 poll in the same category. Wizard Entertainment considered Ichigo the best hero from 2007, commenting that he does not try to be a hero as he just fights in order to protect his friends or to return a debt. He was also 20th in IGN's Top 25 Anime Characters of All Time with comments focused on his design and personality. Ichigo has also appeared twice in the Anime Grand Prix polls, ranking as one of the most popular male anime characters. At the first Seiyu Awards in March 2007, Masakazu Morita won in the category "Best Rookie Actor" for his role as Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo's voice actor in the English adaptation, Johnny Yong Bosch, has also been praised for his voice work on Ichigo's character by Anime News Network (ANN), which favorably compared Bosch and Morita's work. Various merchandise based on Ichigo's appearance has been created, including action figures, plush toys and key-chains. Since the series was released, replica models of Ichigo's zanpakutō and bankai have been produced for purchase by collectors and fans. Several publications for manga, anime, video games, and other related media have provided praise and criticism on Ichigo's character. Mania Entertainment reviewer Chris Beveridge commented that Ichigo's history about how he becomes a Soul Reaper in the series could be "obvious", but it is avoided by how Ichigo tries to avoid his role. Additionally, he commented that Ichigo does have "awkward moments" when fighting with hollows or handling his zanpakutō, making him a more normal person. ANN's Melissa Harper commented that Ichigo's initial rebellious actions make him almost a stereotypical anti-hero, but note that he is soon revealed to be a more complex character with a sad past. Los Angeles Times s Charles Solomon comments Ichigo's persona has little in common with protagonists from other series due to his bad temper and how he tends to fight. However, he added that readers from the series still "love" Ichigo. Although the way Ichigo becomes a Soul Reaper was found to be relatively common by Carlos Alexandre from popcultureshock.com he noted that was unimportant, and then added Ichigo's character of a "tough guy with a heart of gold" had already been done in several series. Charles White from IGN praised Ichigo's climactic fight against Byakuya Kuchiki as one of the best fights in the Bleach series, and later Ramsey Isler gave additional praise to both the design and voice acting for Ichigo's inner hollow. Ichigo's development during the story arc in which he sets to rescue Rukia Kuchiki from being executed have been praised by ANN's Theron Martin with the scenes in which he manages to stop her execution and his subsequent demonstration of his bankai as one of the "eminently satisfying landmark moments in the series". Wired News's Corrina Lawson stated that she liked Ichigo's strong sense of responsibility, and commented it was one of the reasons of the series' popularity. References Category:Anime and manga characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Anime and manga characters with superhuman strength Category:Comics characters introduced in 2001 Category:Fictional swordsmen Category:Fictional characters with multiple personalities Category:Fictional Japanese people in anime and manga Category:Male characters in anime and manga Category:Bleach characters